The present invention pertains to total power takeoffs for trucks and self-propelled machines for various operations, and more specifically, it pertains to power takeoffs that are inserted between the transmission and differential gear of such vehicles or machines and that are intended to control at least one user, such as pumps, suction pumps, compressors, etc., operating the power of the motor of the vehicle or machine.
A total power takeoff that can be positioned between the transmission and differential gear of a self-propelled vehicle and operated by the transmission of the vehicle is known from a previous Italian Patent No. 1,277,770 of the same applicant. The total power takeoff comprises a body, which has an inlet shaft coming from the transmission and which has a grooved part, an outlet shaft disconnected from the inlet shaft and connected to the differential gear, an engaging ring rotating and sliding on the grooved part, a central driving gear mounted on the inlet shaft and intended to control at least one driven gear for operating a shaft of a corresponding user, such as pumps, suction pumps and the like, and in which the engaging ring is movable between a position of engaging with and a position of disengaging with the outlet shaft.
One distinctive feature of the power takeoff of such a device of the patent is that each driven gear controls the shaft of a related user by means of a clutch that is arranged inside the body and can be engaged and disengaged without stopping the inlet shaft after disengaging from the outlet shaft.
However, as soon as the driven gear that controls the shaft of a related user engages directly with the driving gear on the inlet shaft the user shaft rotates in the direction opposite that of the inlet shaft. However, for such users, it is preferable and advantageous for the shaft of each user to rotate in the same direction as the inlet shaft.
The primary object of the present invention is also to solve this problem, which is accomplished by inserting an intermediate gear with a related shaft between the central driving gear on the inlet shaft and the driven gear on the shaft of the user.
This arrangement also offers the advantage of being able to use the intermediate shaft for the operation of another corresponding user, since the intermediate shaft may be provided with a means for engaging/disengaging, as needed.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.